Chronicles Remake
by pierre45
Summary: This is one of RandomClassics49's Chronicles stories entitled a helping hand.Edits were made,so,if you remember it differently,the original story will be published soon.All credits go to RandomClassics49 except editing.When Phineas gets sick with the flu.


Another day, another project is how Phineas and Ferb roll, today was no exception.

"So Ferb, what'd ya dig of our blueprint chest?" Phineas asked, Ferb handed him a blueprint.

"A weather control machine, that's a good idea, Ferb." Phineas smiled.

"I know what we're do-oo-ohh.." Phineas moaned, Ferb looked on at Phineas with concern and confusion.

"What was that that about?" Ferb questioned.

""I don't know, my vision just blurred out… oh boy, here we go again…"Phineas' vision blurred again.

I'm feeling kinda light-headed, I'm gonna get a glass of water." Phineas got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Ferb noticed that he was wobbling as he walked.

""ah, that's better, must've been getting dehydrated.." Phineas said, walking back out. Phineas and Ferb began to build their weather control usual, Candace was the first to hear.

"What is this?" Candace asked, in a malicious tone.

"It's a weather control machi-i-ine…" Phineas' vision acted up again.

"What's wrong with you?" Candace asked.

"I don't know, I've been feeling light-headed, & my vision's been blurring ou-ah-Ah ACHOO!" Phineas sneezed.

"You better come inside, I think we need to take your temperature…" Candace grabbed Phineas, & took him inside, Ferb following closely.

Candace grabbed their brand new thermometer, after a certain platypus took the old one, & buried it.

"104, you're going straight to bed, Mister." Candace escorted Phineas upstairs.

Ferb went back outside and laced up some bungee shoes that were in the Beak's lair.

He jumped up Phineas' window and climbed through. 'Perhaps, I could be of assistance, that is if you need it."

"It's fine bro. Just finish the machine, I'll be fine.

Ferb finished it in an Isabella came through the gate. "Hey Ferb, where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. As Ferb was about to answer, both heard a quick succession of sneezes from Phineas' room.

Ferb took Isabella by the hand and took out a grappling hook. When they got up to the room, both of them gasped. Phineas was pale, dark circles under his eyes. His nose was a lighter shade of his hair color. His shirt was drenched in sweat, as he was sweating heavily.

"Phineas, you look terrible!" Isabella had never seen Phineas that ill ever.

I'm sick. I was feeling light-headed all day, & out of nowhere, I just started sneezing…violently." Phineas nasally said, blowing his nose.

"Phineas, I'm gonna stay by your side until you get better!" Isabella vowed passionately.

"Isabella, you've got a life, don't worry about me, isn't there something you would rather be doing?

"Nothing but spending time with you." Isabella insisted.

"Well, if you're so bent on helping, you should take these…" Phineas pulled out a box of earplugs." I snore terribly." Phineas was blushing from embarrassment. "Oh Phineas, I would never worry about something as insignificant as that around you." Isabella reassured. Phineas was smiling from ear to ear when a horrible smell filled the room.

"What is that smell?" Isabella asked almost fainting.

"I don't smell anything." Phineas said, as he sniffed the air.

"I think it's coming from him, more specifically, his pants…" Ferb could smell the odor from where he was standing.

"Phineas, I think you need to go change your pants." Isabella inquired.

"Sure" Phineas wobbled over to his dresser and found some new then went over to the came back in, wearing clean PJs.

"What caused you to… you know, soil yourself?" Isabella was uncomfortable talking about it, as Phineas only blinked. " I don't know. It just happened". Phineas shrugged.

Throughout Phineas' and Isabella's conversation, Ferb went into his lair of rebuilt inventions. He asked the supercomputer what illness Phineas had. By the time Ferb came back upstairs, his stepbrother's crush was holding up a tissue for his stepbrother to blow in to. Ferb gestured Isabella out of the room." Phineas has the flu." Ferb said.

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" Phineas asked monotonously.

* * *

><p>Perry scampered out the dog door, &amp; gone into secret agent mode.<p>

Perry knocked on the side of the house, & nothing happened.

He banged on it again, still nothing. Suddenly, Major Monogram came up on his wrist communicator.

"Sorry Agent P, the central entryway system has a virus. So, you have to take the manual entrance." Monogram said, looking at the edge of the backyard.

Agent P moved a big rock out of the way, & went down the hatch.

"Alright, sorry for the technical difficulties, Agent P. We're currently upgrading and cleansing the system with our O.W.C.A anti-virus…" Perry glared at Monogram angrily.

"Anywho, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has apparently built a device capable of spinning houses don't know why, but it can't be go find him, and thwart him." Perry saluted, & jumped in the hovercar.

Meanwhile at D.E.I., Doof was waiting, when Perry busted in through a window.

As he touched the ground, a elusive chain reaction took into effect that looked like the breakfast machine from Peewee Herman's big Adventure.

" Perry the Platypus, how do you like my new trap?"

Perry looked unimpressed. "Behold, the Spininator!" Doof had revealed a machine that looked like an ordinary arcade game.

"With this, I can pinpoint and spin houses all over the tri-state area! The reason I made this was not actually evil. I was watching the Wizard of Oz movie .I thought how fun it would be to spin houses like that." Doof typed in a random address, which was ironically his owners' house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ferb was getting supplies for Phineas. So Isabella was watching Phineas. She was listening to the sound of his muffled snoring, due to his stuffed up nose. That's when Doofenshmirtz 's ray hit the house. The house was spinning 75 mph and Phineas was asleep the whole time.<p>

He let out a tiny sneeze in his force combined with the Spininator's force sent him flying up,hitting his face on the stayed descended in the snoring had then ceased. After a few minutes of extreme speed rotation, the house descended to the ground and so did Phineas. After a few more moments, Isabella woke up to find Phineas on the floor. "Phineas!" Almost instinctively, Isabella instantly went into panic mode. Candace was shocked to see her brother's best friend panicky, & her brother unconscious. "The spinning must have knocked him out." Candace said flatly. "No, really?" Isabella retorted sarcastically but still worried. "Isabella, this isn't the time for sarcasm, now are you gonna help or not?" They lifted Phineas back in bed, tied Phineas to the bed, and nailed bed to the floor. "The house just started spinning like a driedel." Candace said. "Candace, don't tell me you're getting the flu too." Isabella shook her head, the house began spinning again. Isabella and Candace started screaming, as they were ejected out the window. Outside, Ferb caught Candace, who caught Isabella. As the house started to slow down, Phineas' bed crashed out of the window. "Well, at least he is still in bed." Ferb said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at D.E.I., Perry got close enough to the Spininator to grab and chew the cord in half.<p>

When Doof noticed this ,Perry had already escaped.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Doof yelled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phineas hasn't woken up in the past hour.<p>

Candace, Ferb &Isabella were trying to wake Phineas up, but to no avail. Ferb ran upstairs and came back with smelling salts. He broke it and wafted it over Phineas' nose. He shot up as soon as the odor hit his nostrils. " Phineas, you're alright!" Isabella hugged Phineas. " Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a dream that the house was spinning. "It wasn't a dream Phineas, it was really spinning." Candace explained. "you were sleeping through the first spin, which knocked you out." Isabella said. " Then your bed flew out the window on the second spin." Ferb inquired. "What smells so good?" Phineas asked as the aroma lingered in his nose.

"It's soup, I made for you." Isabella replied.

Phineas tried to move his arm, but it was sore.

"Here, I'll feed it to you." Isabella helped feed him.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Phineas pondered for a moment.

"I don't feel as bad as I did before, but I still feel drowsy and stuffed up." Phineas gave a weak smile.

"At least you're not…" she was interrupted as Phineas was sneezing.

"You should get more you later." Isabella said. As she was walking home, she was mentally jumping for joy because she got to spend an entire day with Phineas.

Isabella went home, got dressed in PJs, & curled up in bed.

"_Some day. Well, tomorrow will be a better day for Phin hopefully." _Isabella thought, falling asleep.


End file.
